


You're Mine

by The_universe_is_big



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crazy phans, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, No set gender for reader, Other, Possible future triggers, Reader-Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_universe_is_big/pseuds/The_universe_is_big
Summary: Hello! Thanks for reading this. It is my first fic so please give me any constructive criticism you might think of. Much love <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading this. It is my first fic so please give me any constructive criticism you might think of. Much love <3

You woke to the annoying familiar beep of your alarm clock. Seven o' clock, time to get some much needed coffee into your hands. Quickly throwing on some clothes (possibly Dan's, it was hard to tell anymore) you walked down to the kitchen and were delighted to see that someone had already started the coffee going. After grabbing and filling a cup with the heavenly liquid, you sat down next to Dan who was already deep into his browsing position.

“Getting an early start on the day to look at…” You saw some fan art of you and Dan holding hands “Wow, your fans are really talented! Just look at that one!” you eagerly pointed to one where the artist drew the two of you into a loving hug.

“I know, I’m glad most of them are supportive of us being together” Dan turned to face you and placed a little kiss to your temple.

“Must be because I’m so awesome!” You giggled as Dan looked at you with a smile. You hunkered down next to Dan and watched him scroll through the fan art until one piece made him stop scrolling. It was clearly made with anger. It was a picture of you from right after you met Dan, but a bold red “whore” obscured your once smiling face. Dan angrily snapped his laptop closed. His face tightened in anger.

“They have no right to call you that! They shouldn’t even comment on my choices at all! I care about you, so why can’t they just be happy for me? It would be one thing if they attacked me, but they are targeting you. This is not ok, it isn’t what you signed up for.” You let Dan get all his anger out before trying to reason with him.

“Dan, it’s OK you know I don’t care what other people say about me. We knew there would be some hate. I understood what I was getting into when I first asked you out” you tried to calm him down a bit. You knew that a large portion of the phandom hated you for “stealing” Dan from Phil. Although you disliked seeing Dan mad at his fans, it was a nice reminder of how much he cared for you.

“I know, I just… it makes me upset to see people say things like that.” Dan seemed less upset and more tired of how fans were treating you. You wrapped your arms around him and nuzzled into his chest. Dan’s arms slowly moved to cradle your head.

“It’s alright, and if you really want…” you knew Dan wanted this for a long time “I will go on your channel and let your fans see me as a person and not some phandom-ruining robot.” Dan looked down at you with surprise written across his face.

“But you hate being on camera” Dan seemed to think your offer was some sort of test.

“Yeah, but if you think it might help, I’m all for it” Disbelief, then happiness, flitted across his face. Dan squeezed you tighter and rolled so that both of you fell off the couch.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! I need to go set up the camera, and maybe log into younow. Should it be a liveshow, or would that be too shocking?” Dan mumbled and fretted around.

“Dan, I need to take a shower first. And can it not be a liveshow. I want to be able to edit out anything too awful. Also, it’s way too early. Let’s do it in an hour or so to let your fans and me wake up a bit more.” Another reason you wanted to stall was to mentally and emotionally prepare to be on camera with Dan in front of millions of subscribers. Dan’s eyes softened when he saw how worried you looked. 

“Are you sure you want to do it?” You nodded your head, it was time to truly show the world that this relationship wasn't going to disappear just because some people didn’t agree with it. “Ok, but if in thirty minutes you don’t want to anymore, we won’t record anything.” Dan’s protectiveness made your heart swell.

“Ok, but now I need to shower. Your fans could probably smell me through the screen if I didn’t.” Dan smiled leaning in so his head rested on the corner of your neck and shoulder. He kissed that spot softly.

“I think you smell really good” You laughed and pushed him off of you, knowing that you truly did smell a little.

“Haha, very funny. I’ll be back down in twenty” You kissed his cheek and grabbed a clean towel on your way to the bathroom.

You didn’t have to wait until you were behind closed doors to feel the panic set in. Your heart beat in your throat and your thoughts were uncontrollable. What if they hate me? What if Dan realizes they are right? I’m going to make a fool out of myself! You could sense a panic attack was getting closer and closer. To give you something else to focus on, you blasted some music from your phone and turned on the hot water. 

Ok, just breath for a minute. You needed to calm down. Dan won’t just leave because of his fans, no he is far too kind. I might make a fool of myself, but that is Dan’s entire channel and his fans love it. Your more rational thoughts seemed to push the panic farther away, but one doubt lingered. What if they see you and every fan turns against you? That would put strain on your relationship with Dan. 

Deciding against looking further into that specific doubt, you quickly stepped into the shower’s spray. The water soothed you and let your mind drift to happier places. Like Dan’s eyes, his beautiful curly hair, his wonderful personality, his… Your thoughts stopped as you realized just how much you loved him. 

Love. Neither of you had said it yet, but now it just felt so right. You loved Dan. The thought terrified you. You had never truly been in love. It was too new and unexpected. You stood naked in the shower letting the conditioner overflow from your hand and you knew you loved Dan. Shit. You didn’t mean for this to happen. It’s too soon to fall in love. It’s only been a month for christ sakes!

You decided now was not the time to think about something so life altering. You shoved your love into a box and hid that box in the farthest corner of your mind. There that should be safe for a while. You decided you had done enough thinking for the day and just focused on cleaning your body. 

When you were completely ready to be on camera, you slowly walked over to where Dan had it set up. He saw you and engulfed you in a warm hug.

“You look fantastic. Totally camera ready, like always” You blushed and sat down to the left of Dan. “You’re ready?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” You focused on breathing and Dan’s comforting hand on your thigh. You felt the box you shoved your love into rattle and shake, but it stayed mostly in place.

“Hello internet, so…” The rest of the video went by in a blur or kind looks shared between you and Dan. By the end of it, you had no idea what had just happened. 

“That was perfect. You did amazingly” Dan said after finishing up the video. He turned to you and leaned in. You met him in the middle. You felt dan’s tongue brush against your lip, asking permission. You opened your mouth and let him in. One of your hands rested on Dan’s shoulder and the other twisted in his hair. You felt Dan’s hands drop down to your waist and sneak under the bottom of your shirt. You smiled against his lips and pulled back.

“Let’s edit this thing” you said. Editing was awful; you were sure every second needed to be redone to make it even slightly good, but Dan seemed so proud of you. You watched as he cut out pieces of awkward silence, but only interrupted when he left something truly embarrassing. Like when he wanted to leave the part where your laugh turned into a snort, but you won that argument. 

“Aaaand we’re done!” Dan smiled at you. It was only 9:00 am by now and probably time for Dan and Phil to play another episode of the sims. “Do you want to press the button to post it?” You shook your head, this was too big and you were afraid you would chicken out.

“Together?” you asked a bit timidly. Dan smiled and nodded. You placed your shaking hand on the mouse and watched as he placed his hand over yours and clicked. The video was out in the world. 

Dan decided the sims could wait and stayed with you to watch the views tick into the hundreds then thousands. All the time, he held your hand rubbing his thumb over your knuckles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, jeez its been a long time since I updated. Oops. I guess better late than never?

You watched as thousands of people watched you and Dan. And, even though Dan told you not to, you scrolled through the comments. You knew how youtube comments could get; nasty complaints and insults were almost a given. To your delight and surprise most of the comments were to some extent supportive. Many phans seemed a bit disappointed, but respectful of Dan’s wishes. 

But that was just minutes after posting. The vast majority of the Phandom hadn’t seen this video and in those who hadn’t yet watched there were plenty of crazy shippers that would hate your guts. You knew you shouldn’t worry too much about what strangers thought of you, but every compliment made you beam and every bit of hate had you gripping Dan’s hand a bit harder. 

“It looks like they like you, I mean how could they not?” Dan leaned over and kissed you on the temple, “I’m going to get some breakfast, could you see if Phil wants any?” You nodded and walked over to Phil’s room gazing back at the computer as you went.

“Knock knock” you heard Phil mumble come in, “Dan’s cooking, do you want anything before he burns the house down making cereal?” Phil was still in bed in his pajamas looking quite comfy.

“On the one hand I am very comfortable here, but on the other I really like this flat. I guess we should go supervise if we don’t want charred cereal” Phil laughed as he got out of bed and didn’t bother putting on any real clothes. You smiled at how comfortable Phil was around you.

Both boys had a very easy time incorporating you into their lives when Dan asked you to move in. Since the move in, Phil had taken on the role of a big brother in your life. He even had the “if you hurt them” talk with Dan which was completely unnecessary, but totally adorable. When you first packed your things you worried that Phil might resent you for taking Dan away, and so far there were no problems. That might be because you prided yourself to be quite low maintenance.

As Dan began taking down boxes of cereal, you and Phil sat down in the mismatched chairs of the dining table. Luckily there was no fire and the flat remained standing. The three of you ate your breakfast quietly, each thinking their own thoughts. Eventually, you finished your food and went into the kitchen to clean up.

You didn’t hear the soft pads of socked feet over the running water, but you certainly felt the bone crushing hug that came a second later.

“Dan, can’t breath!” You tried to wiggle out of his bear hug, but he was much stronger than you.

“Nope, you can’t get away that easily” You could hear the smile in his voice as he loosened his arms and turned you to face him. Before you could say anything, Dan dipped down and kissed you. His arms were no longer caging you in, but lovingly wrapped around your waist. With a slight smile you opened your mouth wider and let Dan kiss you deeper. 

“Umm, guys? I kinda need the sink. Could you scoot to the side or something” Phil walked into the kitchen with a bowl in hand and a smile on his face. You blushed like crazy, but Dan only smirked at you. Dan took your hand in his and pulled you over to the couch. It was clear Dan was in an affectionate mood today so instead of slouching into his browsing position, he laid down behind you as the big spoon.

“What do you want to watch?” As Dan spoke, his breath stirred the sensitive baby hairs at the base of your neck and made you shiver. Dan obviously assumed you were cold and rubbed your arm up and down.

“Hmm, Harry Potter is always a good choice.”

“Harry Potter it is.” Of course being the diehard Potterhead you were, you knew every line almost word for word. Somewhere around the two thirds point your eyes started drooping. By the three quarters mark you were snoring lightly. Dan turned down the movie so as to not wake you and watched you sleep for a few minutes.

Right before you fell into total unconsciousness, you could have sworn you heard Dan say something but you were already too deep into dreamland.

*Bit of a time skip*

A too hot warmth woke you from your impromptu nap. The sun had shifted enough and was now covering you in a layer of light and heat. It seemed that Dan and Phil were not in the apartment. You sat up to inspect more and say a little sticky note taped to the wall closest to you. As you stood up, you felt a little achy for being slightly cramped on the couch for too long. The note said that Dan and Phil had to go meet with someone from BBC to talk about their radio stuff and didn’t want to wake you. 

You smiled at the two boys sweetness and left the sticky on the table. After wandering around the house for a bit (and often just opening closing the fridge), you remembered the video you had filmed with Dan earlier in the day. A new spike of anxiety lanced through your stomach, and though you knew better, you believed the only way to calm it was to read through the comments again. 

You quickly walked to your room and fired up your old laptop. You could have used Dan’s because it was so much faster, but you were always terrified you might accidentally mess with something important. Finally, your computer turned on and allowed you to access Google and YouTube. 

Dan’s video was the first one in your recommended list. At least that part of the algorithm works properly you thought to yourself. You could feel your heart beating in your neck as you clicked and waited for the video to load. 

After entire decades have passed, your crappy laptop finally revealed the source of your anxiety. You quickly paused the video so you wouldn’t have to hear yourself talk and scrolled down into the comment section. Before reading any, you happened to glance at the like bar. There was already a little over 300 thousand views and about five thousand of them had thumbed it down. 

Your heart sank. You almost decided not to look at the comments, but something urged you on. The first few comments seemed supportive if somewhat sad, but you let their good opinion of you raise your spirits a little. 

The next comment you saw destroyed any happiness the other comments had gifted you. It read: This stupid f*cking c*unt thinks they can destroy dan and phils relationship! I figured out where they live so maybe i will just stop by and “explain” a few things to dans new “partner”

Your breath caught in your throat; the commenter had left a link for what looked like a google map. You clicked on it and saw that they had, indeed, found your current address. In a panic, You raced to the door and locked both locks then ran to all the windows and made sure they were latched and covered.

You sank down behind the couch, tears streaming down your face. Your entire body shook with fear. You could feel it start to paralyze you, but you couldn’t make it stop. Right before your fear would have made you a useless heap, you realized you needed to tell Dan. Dan who could delete the comment, or the video if need be. Dan could help. Dan would fix everything.

With tears still streaming down your cheeks, you called him. The phone rang one, two, three times and each time your sobs grew louder. Finally, after four rings, Dan picked up.

“Hey, you saw the note right? Sorry I---” Dan stopped talking as he heard you crying, “What’s wrong? Are you hurt? What’s going on?” Dan sounded almost as frantic and scared as you were.

“Th-the video. A com-c-commenter found where-where we live” you took a breath in a lame attempt to steady your voice, “they s-said they were go-going to ‘s-stop by’. D-Dan, I’m scared. T-they left a l-link”

“Fuck, ok. Call 999. Lock all the doors, Phil and I will be home soon. And I will try to find the comment and delete it” You nodded, not even realizing Dan couldn’t see you. 

You were still listening to Dan and through your tears and sobbing, you couldn’t notice the front door handle turning. You didn’t realize the turning was soon replaced with slight jiggles. You were completely ignorant of the door opening.

A pair of feet entered your field of vision.

“Dan?” You cried as you looked up.

No, not Dan.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot of the presses, here is chapter three! This one is a bit different. Violence warning (look for the **'s )

I stared at the newly-uploaded video, but I only saw red. This sl*t thought Dan was theirs, and even worse, somehow convinced Dan to go along with it. What was he doing? He knows he is mine, and mine alone. They did this to Dan, they must have confused him. Poor thing, He probably doesn’t even realize what has happened.

I have to fix this, not for my own happiness, but for Dan. Finally, I can use my years of research into Dan and Phil’s location to do more than just send letters and gifts to my love. I posted a short comment with a location attached to it on the hateful video. Hopefully, this will scare them. Now I can protect Dan from the evil “relationship” he was so clearly tricked into. 

When he realizes what I have done for him, I would not be surprised if he dropped to one knee right then and there. Of course, at first I would refuse his proposal; he needs time to adjust to my true, pure love. He needs time to reject every poisonous thought they have injected into him. Yes, at first I will say no. 

First, I need a plan. Lock picking kit, duct tape, rope, maybe a mask? No, no mask. Dan needs to be able to recognize me and our connection or he may have a harder time letting his “partner” go. Should I bring a knife? Yes. Definitely. That will help subdue them. 

*Bit of a time skip*

I hailed a cab from outside my flat or at least tried to. I grumbled as the third empty passed me by. Maybe they couldn’t see me. I stepped farther into the street, nearly in the path of traffic. A shouting, bald man stopped his taxi for me. I opened the back door and to my surprise saw this cab already had a passenger. I was already running late, I didn’t have time for that. I subtly took my knife out of my bag and pointed it at the wimpy looking man in the back seat.

“Stay there or I will gut you.” Complete fear held him frozen in place as I climbed into the taxi. “Now, drive” I gave the cabby directions to a park a short walk away from my true destination.

The taxi driver drove as instructed to the park. These two will cause me some problems as soon as I leave. 

**Warning: Violence. Skip to next ** to avoid it (I’ll do a non-violent summary)**

In a quick decision, I leaned forward and cut a deep gash into the driver's neck. As the once yelling, now gurgling old man realized he was dying, I turned to my attention to my fellow passenger. His terrified eyes followed my knife all the while he muttered nonsense. I killed him quickly.

I then set about disabling all the cameras or at least smashing them beyond fixing. I wiped the blood off on the seat, pulled up my hood, and left the cab. The short walk to Dan and Phil’s home helped me clear my head and figure out some of the smaller details of my plan. 

I stopped just outside their building. This was it. I would finally show Dan who truly cares for him. I walked to the lift with a smile on my face, bag on my arm and pressed the button to go up. 

Quickly the elevator opened up to reveal the hallway and there, just to the left, was Dan’s home. I tried the handle. Locked. I smiled; maybe Dan’s “partner” was scared of me. They must have seen the comment by now. I picked up my lock kit and went to work on the one obstacle in my path.

It wasn’t even hard. The door swung in so effortlessly it was like some higher power was encouraging me onward. Before I even crossed the threshold, I heard sobbing. They are alone, perfect. My vision turned red when I realized they were crying into the phone, probably to Dan or the police.

I walked in and silently shut and locked the door behind me. They still didn’t notice me. I quickly grabbed the heaviest object near me and ran to the whore who confused my precious Dan. I heard a hopeful “Dan?” before I smashed their head with the object.

**End of violence. Summary: The character killed both people in the car and dismantled the cameras then walked to Dan and Phil’s house. They picked the door open and hit Dan’s partner over the head with a heavy object while they were on the phone with Dan**

The limp body slumped to the floor and dropped the phone. I picked the phone up and held it to my ear. 

“WHAT WAS THAT! OH MY G-” Dan was frantic. I took a minute to appreciate his true, off-camera, voice as he shouted.

“Shh, love everything is OK. I’m going to help you see that” I whispered soothingly into the phone.

“WHO THE HELL-”

“Oh honey, you’ll recognize me once you see me, but until then” I abruptly ended the call. I memorized Dan’s number for future use. 

My plan, though unfinished, was progressing quite nicely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came out kinda late, but hope you guys enjoy.

I sighed. Quiet, at last. They were silent in their unconsciousness. Now the more difficult and dangerous bit of my plan began. I had to tie up and transport a human’s worth of dead weight without anyone noticed and before any cops showed up. That gave me maybe 10-15 minutes if Dan has already called the police. 

Through my extensive research into Dan and Phil lives, I stumbled upon some medical history that will now come in handy. At some point in time, Dan took sleep inducing medicine, but since then has not gotten more. Maybe he had extras lying in a cabinet somewhere. 

I searched in each bathroom before going into the one that connected to Dan’s room. As I opened the door, his smell in all its glory graced my senses. I couldn’t stop myself from wasting precious time by picking up clothes and breathing in their smell. 

Eventually, I returned to my mission and moved on to the bathroom. Hair and body products stood around the sink in an organized chaos. Dan does love his hair. I opened the first drawer and quickly snapped it closed again. That drawer held evidence that Dan’s partner pressured him to have sex. Dan would never willingly cheat on me, but at least he knew to keep himself disease free until I found him and freed him of that leech.

I turned my search to the cabinet behind a side mirror. Antibiotic, cold medicine, depression meds, and finally Dan’s sleeping pills. The information on the bottle said one pill should aid the process of falling asleep and induce a heavier, deeper sleep. I took four. 

I walked back into the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water, and began crushing the pills and stirring them all into the water. Holding their nose closed, I began to pour the water into their mouth. After they swallowed it all, I began to tie them in a way a jacket could easily hide. As a final touch I left a printed out link to a youtube video on Dan and Phil’s kitchen table. That link would lead them to a three hour long loop of Dan and the parasite’s “relationship” video. 

Now all I had to do was transport them to the abandoned building I chose specifically for this purpose.

** The next paragraph is a bit graphic

You felt before you could see. You felt the pain throbbing through your head, you felt the coarse rope digging into your skin holding you motionless tied to a chair, you felt the cool draft as you shivered, but above all else you felt terror. Mind crushing terror. Your heart was beating faster than ever before while your thoughts remained sluggish. Though you shivered in the cold breeze, sweat covered your body making you even colder. Your stomach heaved, but nothing came up. That was probably for the best because the gag in your mouth would have caused you to choke on your own vomit.

Your eyes remained closed, but your lagging mind realized that nothing was keeping them that way. You felt something sticky and heavy on your eyelid. Though your eyes were now open, the world they saw swirled and distorted in on itself. Your stomach heaved again, but again there was nothing to throw up. 

You heard footsteps coming towards you and just barely opened your eyes to see your kidnapper. He was a imposing man with no other remarkable traits that were easily visible. If you passed him on the street, you probably wouldn’t even notice him.

He evidently saw your eyes open and a sinister sneer curled across his face and grew inhumanly larger until it was the only thing you could see. 

“You’ve finally woken up then, I was almost worried those four sleeping pills killed you” Sleeping pills? Then you remembered Dan used to need help falling asleep. One pill usually knocked Dan out and he was much bigger than you were, but now you had four in your system. “Though either way, you will be dead by morning. Just this way I can have some fun.”

D- dead, what was he talking about? Where was Dan? Where was Phil? Why were you tied up? You tried to ask these questions out loud but your speech was slurred almost beyond recognition and masked behind a gag. 

“Whes… whes da? Whes phi? Whas g- going on?” You tried to slur out your questions through the gag, but you were in no state to get answers.

Your kidnapper laughed at your mangled speech. It was a cruel laugh that made your hair stand on end even in this state. 

“You, little parasite, are going to get exactly what you deserve” The man pulled out a large knife from his pocket and twirled it around his fingers. You tried to struggle away from him, your feeble attempts did nothing but make his menacing leer grow bigger. “Maybe I’ll use this beauty, or maybe I will use my own hands to end you. I always think it is best to be prepared, so I’m going to try a bit of both before anyone gets here starting with the knife.”

**Description of violence (skip to next ** )

You screamed and writhed in pain as the man took the knife and stabbed into your stomach. He pulled right back out and did the same to the other side. You felt your blood pooling out of the gashes and on to your legs. You screamed and cried and felt close to dying.

“You see, I have researched how to do this. How to cut someone many times without killing them. I figure I could do this at least ten more times in different places without you losing too much blood, but it might be more interesting to see how you scream when you have no air”

One hand wrapped around your neck, squeezing tightly, while one ripped the gag out of your mouth. You could only gasp for air as black filled your vision. Time seemed to stop as the hand around your neck clenched, cutting off all air supply. Your already unsteady vision completely blacked out as you succumbed to the darkness


End file.
